the_kratt_brothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Falcon City
Falcon City is a Wild Kratts episode in which viewers see how the peregrine falcon harnesses the power of gravity to reach high speeds. Official Synopsis The Kratt brothers are itching to fly with the world’s fastest animal, the Peregrine falcon, which can hit top speeds of 240 mph. Episode Summary Chris holds a peregrine falcon as the brothers explain falconry and give a demonstration. The transition of this episode is, “Imagine if we could fly like a peregrine falcon and pull off high-flying speed and aerial maneuvers.” The Wild Kratts Crew are bouncing on a trampoline set up in the Tortuga and exploring gravity. Aviva is almost finished with a peregrine falcon creature power suit, so the brothers decide to find a falcon. Jimmy wonders where to go, but the brothers inform him that peregrine falcons are found almost everywhere with flocks of medium-sized birds. Jimmy lands in the City, to the brothers’ dismay (they were hoping for medium-sized birds other than pigeons). Aviva has also made a pigeon power discs to start them off in the search for the falcons. The Wild Kratts Crew leave for various city attractions, leaving the brothers with pigeon powers. Zach Varmitech shows up with his Zachbots, trying to rid his favorite park bench of pigeons. They annoy him by stealing his cookie, leading him to announce that he hates birds. The brothers find this hilarious. They then follow a pigeon to her nest, where she feeds her chicks special pigeon milk. The brothers are amazed at this apparent creature power, and begin to take pigeons more seriously. Chris’s power suit accidentally activates, giving him pigeon instincts. A peregrine falcon appears and the pigeons scatter. Chris flies as fast as he can, while Martin alerts the team. Martin is amazed at the falcon’s fast vertical speed, while Chris is frightened. He still ends up being faster than a falcon in level flight, allowing him to get to safety. Chris disappears from communications with the rest of the group, landing on Zach’s building with the rest of the pigeons. Zach is posing for robot-paintings, but is irritated by the presence of pigeons again. He scares the pigeons away, but they poop on his painting. He decides to swat Chris, but ends up swatting himself instead. Martin is worried that Chris is lost in such a complicated landscape as the city. Chris, after flying for a while, collapses and wonders how to get back. Then his homing instinct kicks in and he knows exactly where to go. He slams into the Tortuga and deactivates. Martin then decides to activate his pigeon powers to attract a falcon. Chris is worried about Martin’s lack of a plan, but Martin “wings it” by pretending to be wounded. A falcon shows up and stoops down to just below Martin, before swooping under and grabbing him with her talons. Martin deactivates just as she catches him, then activates falcon power for himself and Chris. The falcon and her mate fly away, with Martin and Chris following. They land at their nest on Zach’s building. Martin sees a hatchling, whom he names Fluff. The brothers test their flight skills. Zach is appalled by the mess the pigeons have created, and decides to get rid of all traces of any birds by cleaning his building. When the brothers realize this is endangering Fluff, they dive down and ask Zach to stop cleaning until Fluff has fledged. Zach doesn’t obey, and tells the Zachbots not to miss a spot. The brothers stoop down, accelerating until they reach 240 mph. They strike the Zachbots with their talons, knocking them off the building. Zach deploys more bots, which begin heading up the building. The brothers continue knocking them off. Aviva, worried that Zach will just retaliate with more bots, decides to intervene by stopping the wave of Zachbots. The brothers get Zach’s controller, Aviva rewires it, and the Zachbots fly off like migrating birds, taking Zach with them. The brothers explain how cool creatures are everywhere, and de-animate. Chris and Martin then investigate pigeon powers by testing a pigeon’s homing instincts. To add extra challenge, they cover his cage up and disorientate him with an elephant ride. They then set up a timer so the pigeon can’t follow them home. He still makes it back. List of Species Seen Peregrine Falcon Rock Pigeon African Elephant Blue Jay (Mentioned) Ring-Billed Gull (Mentioned) Wood Thrush (Mentioned) Gray Kangaroo (Mentioned) Domestic Horse (Mentioned) Grizzly Bear (Mentioned) Creature Powers Used Pigeon power disc Peregrine Falcon power disc Category:Wild Kratts Episode Category:Episodes